Ramona O'Leary
"I love my father, but I never wanted to become like him." Ramona Artemis O'Leary, nee Donovan-Maddox, was the only child of the popular musician Dwayne Maddox, and the firstborn of Claudia Donovan. She was born in 2016, when her parents were together for roughly two years. They broke up a few weeks before Mona's third birthday, a few months after Claudia officially became the Caretaker of Warehouse 13. When she was 4, Ramona became an older sister. Her mother had a second kid with her best friend and partner, Steve Jinks. Less than a year later, Mona's father announced that he had another child too, so she had two younger half-siblings from that point on. in 2029, Claudia married Griffin Caine, which made him Ramona's first step-father. She was 13 at the time, and while she liked her Mom's new husband, the situation itself felt kind of strange to her. In 2031, Claudia and Griffin had a pair of twins, giving 15 year old Mona two more siblings. The following year was rather chaotic for her. First, she found out that her Dad wasn't her half-brother's biological father, meaning they weren't technically related. A few months later, Dwayne introduced her to his new girlfriend. In the meantime, the twins still refused to sleep through the night, leaving the whole family tired 24/7. Eventually, though, there was a silver lining. A few weeks after her 16th birthday, Ramona met Tyler O'Leary - her future husband. During the following two years, he proved that he'd love and support her, no matter what happened. Mere days before graduation, she decided to tell him things about her family she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. It was the last test before she agreed to share an apartment with him during their college years. Tragically, Mona's happiness was interrupted by the death of her step-father in April 2035. While she never called Griffin her "Dad", she very much cared about him, and knew that this loss would hurt her whole family in the long run. She decided to postpone her studies in order to help out at home, and look after the twins. In the end, she went back to college at age 19, officially starting her computer science degree. She'd always looked up to Claudia as she grew up, and she loved watching her Mom when she worked her magic on the keys. However, it turned out that the subject itself wasn't what Ramona truly wanted. After two years, she dropped out of college, and joined her first band. For sixteen months, she stood on stage with her new friends. She eventually quit due to "creative differences", one week after she and Tyler got engaged. She put her career on hold altogether, because she swore to herself that it would never be more important than her loved ones. Ramona was only 23 when she became Mrs. O'Leary, but she'd known Tyler for seven years and she was sure. Nothing else mattered to her. The following year, they had their first child - four months after Steve became Mona's second step-father. Two years later, their second and last kid was born. When her baby girl was 2, Ramona dared to step into the spotlight again. She performed at several open mic nights, until she eventually founded a new band at age 29. With that group, she was actually quite successful, although she was never as dedicated to her career as her father was. She still refused to sacrifice her family for fame, because she knew exactly how much that could hurt a child. All in all, Ramona lived a life of love and passion. She found her soulmate at 16, raised two wonderful kids, and earned her rent with her favorite hobby. While she was a stubborn and impulsive woman, with an occasionally troublesome temper, Mo had a kind and strong heart. She had her priorities sorted, and was wise enough to learn from her parents’ mistakes without holding a grudge against them. Although she liked “the rockstar life”, Ramona also kept herself healthy. She drank rarely and responsibly, and never smoked. The latter might’ve had something to do with her stepfather, who told her about the damage cigarettes caused during his childhood. While Ramona was always perfectly aware that Steve wasn’t her father, the man had a significant and positive impact on her life until the very end. Ramona O'Leary died at age 71, in November 2087.Category:Characters Category:Claudia's Kids Category:Donovan-Jinks Family Category:OCs Category:Deceased